


What Show Is It Anyway? (a 221B)

by RobinMistySaddle



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Gratuitous Appearance of Boobs, Humor, Meta, Pop Culture, boobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 23:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11519313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinMistySaddle/pseuds/RobinMistySaddle
Summary: The problem of pop culture and Sherlock





	What Show Is It Anyway? (a 221B)

“You’re watching the telly?” Sherlock asked as he wandered into the room.

John looked up at him, “Umm, yeah. _Game of Thrones._ It's the start of the new series tonight.”

Sherlock sat down on the couch next to him. “Is that the series where it’s regular people solving mysteries, but the main character is gifted with what can only be described as supernatural powers?”

John shook his head. “No, Sherlock. It’s a fantasy series.”

Sherlock replied, “But that’s what I said.”

John hung his head. “With dragons. Dragons, Sherlock.”

Sherlock thought for a minute. “Why? Dragons are stupid.”

John turned to stare at him and defensively said, “It’s not stupid. It’s a well-written, well-thought-out series that the writers knew from the beginning what they were doing and where they were going to end up. Not to mention, it’s highly relevant to the times, too. And Ed Sheeran is going to be on this series.”

Sherlock persisted, “But the dragons are fake. There have never been dragons.”

John stared at him. “What’s your obsession with dragons? It’s not like it’s a series even set on Earth, although some suggest it could be Earth in the future.”

“I can tell you why John likes to watch the series,” Mary said as she walked in topless. “It’s because John likes to look at boobs.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please check out my other works


End file.
